<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Prince by Brain_Deadx0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123955">The Lost Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Deadx0/pseuds/Brain_Deadx0'>Brain_Deadx0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gen, Imprisonment, Injury of a main character, Minor character death including children, Non serious talk of eating someone, On Hiatus, Other, basically just Remus being Remus, death mention, forcing someone to perform demeaning acts, injury of an animal (non fatal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Deadx0/pseuds/Brain_Deadx0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Elan had once been at peace. It’s said that so long as the royal family lived the land would flourish with them on the throne. But when an unexpected enemy appeared and took the lives of the royal family many stopped believing in the legend. It was simply a ploy by a former ruler to discourage a coup. But some say that the new king sparred the young prince out of fear of the myth, and that one day the true heir would once again take the throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Awww but we don’t wanna learn stuff.”</p>
<p>”Yeah we’re smart enough!”</p>
<p>The royal tutor rolled his eyes fondly as he dragged the two young boys back to the library. “Is that so?” He asked, “Then can either of you tell me what is required for a new law to be passed in the kingdom?”</p>
<p>”Duh, mom and dad say it can.” The prince told him.</p>
<p>”I’m afraid that is incorrect, your highness.” The tutor informed him, “Do you know the answer?” He asked his own son.</p>
<p>”Obviously,” The boy answered confidently, “it can only be passed after... um...”</p>
<p>”Come on you two,” The tutor smiled, “wether you like it or not you will have school until I deem you educated.”</p>
<p>“Aww.” The boys replied in unison.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what,” the tutor said as they entered the library, “if the two of you behave and take your studies seriously today, then tomorrow we can learn about anything you want so long as you both agree on the subject. Deal?”</p>
<p>The two looked at him for a moment before turning away to whisper to each other. The tutor waited patiently as the eight-year-olds put on a show before they turned back to face him. “We’ve discussed it and believe those terms to be acceptable.” The prince told him in what must’ve been his attempt at impersonating his father.</p>
<p>Very few people in Elan had ever actually seen the prince. It was customary that the royal children stay at the castle until their sixteenth birthday when they would be presented to the kingdom. Even their names were kept from the public. The hope was that it would allow them to experience their childhood in both a safe and controlled environment where, at the request of the King and Queen, would be treated almost no differently than any other child.</p>
<p>Of course this didn’t stop some favoritism from a few of the staff or any of the rumors about the princes appearance from happening from time to time. When the castle cook handed out cookies to all the children the prince somehow always managed to get one of the few that had just come out of the oven.</p>
<p>The rumors about the princes appearance varied. And as the tutor watched the two boys pretend not to be sneaking notes to each other between hushed giggles he couldn’t help but think that may be because of one of the children the prince played with. Neither would look much alike if it weren’t for the two both had dark hair and a pair of mismatched eyes.</p>
<p>While the tutors main job was to educate the prince, he also allowed any other children to learn from him as well, as well as the occasional adult though they usually came between work when they had time. Most servants attempted to get their children to take his classes but many of the children were satisfied with knowing basic math and reading before they stopped coming. His own son was not allowed the luxury of coming and going to class as he pleased. He could choose to become the town hermit one day if he wanted but he would at least be an educated hermit. And as much as his son pretended to hate class he knew that both he and the prince enjoyed the company.</p>
<p>”Hey dad?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” The tutor asked as he continued writing on the board.</p>
<p>“We can have a sleepover right?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to stop passing notes?”</p>
<p>“If I say yes do we get to have a sleepover?”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Go to sleep...” The tutor said later that night. The hushed voices from the other bed stopped instantly. Only to be replaced by the telltale sounds of two boys trying to hide their giggles behind their hands.</p>
<p>But his warning seemed to work, and once he heard the soft snoring he let himself relax enough to fall asleep.</p>
<p>Only to be woken up by the guard placed outside his door.</p>
<p>“-s goin’ on?” The prince asked tiredly as the guard frantically knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“It’s alright.” The tutor said calmly as he rushed to open the door, “What is it?” He asked the guard.</p>
<p>“We’re under attack. We need to get the prince out of here, now.” A second guard told him in a hushed tone. The tutor nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Janus, Virgil come on we have to go.” The tutor told them as he pulled them out of bed. “Why?” Janus asked. “No time to explain, grab some clothes, you can put them on later.” The tutor told them.</p>
<p>“Quickly,” the first guard urged as they ushered the three of them out of the room and down the hall, “we need to get to the stables. We’ll figure our where to go from there.”</p>
<p>As the clanking of armor began to sound behind them the royal tutor grabbed the boy’s hands and pulled them along faster.</p>
<p>“You keep going,” the second guard told him, “I’ll hold them off. If I don’t catch up by the time you make it to the stables just go without me.”</p>
<p>As the two other men rounded the next corner the second guard turned to face the oncoming threat. He could only hope to buy them enough time. Without the king and queen, the kingdoms only hope was that the prince made it out alive.</p>
<p>Once the first soldier appeared he didn’t hesitate. He charged forward, blocking the first soldiers sword and kicking him away. He had just enough time to run his sword through their throat before barely dodging the mace of the soldier behind him. He elbowed the new attacker in the face but found himself grabbed by the front of his collar and thrown down.</p>
<p>The soldier swung his mace.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“This way.”</p>
<p>The tutor followed closely behind the remaining guard as he led them towards the stables. “Once we get outside we have to be careful. There won’t be a lot of cover until we make it to the barn.” The guard told them as they neared the exit.</p>
<p>They paused when they reached the door leading outside. The tutor and kids took the opportunity to catch their breath while the guard cautiously opened the door to peer outside.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he started quietly, “if we go left along the side of the building we’ll reach the gardens and can go through there to reach the back of the barn. It’ll more than double the distance but there’s no cover if we do a straight shot.”</p>
<p>“Are you boys ready?” The tutor asked.</p>
<p>Janus and Virgil were still breathing heavily but nodded anyway. “Everything’s gonna be ok.” The tutor reassured them as he grabbed their hands.</p>
<p>Just as they were about to go out the door the faint sound of armor could be heard once again. “Go,” The guard told them, “I’ll buy you some time.” The tutor nodded before pulling the kids out the door.</p>
<p>The guard locked it behind them and stabbed his dagger into the door just above the latch. If nothing else it might give them just a little more time. He took a deep breath before running back the way they came.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>While they couldn’t see the fire that engulfed the barracks the resulting smoke slowed their pace. The three of them pulled their night shirts over their faces as they ran towards the shelter of the gardens.</p>
<p>They managed to escape detection long enough for the tutor to pull the boys into some of the shrubbery. While they attempted to catch their breath the tutor motioned for the two to get changed.</p>
<p>The tutor strained to hear anything to suggest they were being followed. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder but turned to see that it was just Janus letting him know they were dressed.</p>
<p>’Are you ready?’ The tutor mouthed.</p>
<p>The boys nodded.</p>
<p>After one last check the three of them quietly climbed out of the bush and started back toward the stable. The trip seemed to last forever as they paused around every turn to listen just in case any soldiers were searching the garden. The tutor swore his heart stopped every time he thought he heard someone nearby. But eventually he could see the outline of the stable roof come into view.</p>
<p>They cut through the hedge wall as quietly as they could before sprinting the thirty yards of open space to reach the back of the barn. The tutor let go of the boys hands to feel along the wall for the back door. Once he found it he cracked it open.</p>
<p>As far as he could tell the only ones still inside were the horses.</p>
<p>As soon as they were inside he ushered the boys into the tack room. “Stay in here until I get a horse.” He told them, “Everything is gonna be ok.” He embraced the two of them in a tight hug, “When I close the door you lock it, understand? Don’t open it until I say so.” He said as he pulled away. “We won’t. Promise.” Virgil told him.</p>
<p>The tutor grabbed the first bridle he saw before opening the door to leave, “I love you both so much.” The tutor told them before closing the door.</p>
<p>He went to the nearest stall with a horse. The horse, already nervous from the noises and smells coming from outside the barn, was skiddish and began to make noise as the tutor tried to get the bridle on.</p>
<p>“Shhhhh. Shhhh. It’s ok.” The tutor tried. The attempt at soothing didn’t do much to calm the horse but regardless he was eventually able to get the bridle on.</p>
<p>“Virgil, Janus, you can come out now.” He called quietly. After a moment the door to the tack room creaked open and the two cautiously made their way over.</p>
<p>The tutor helped the two onto the horse.</p>
<p>“Virgil take the reigns.” He told the boy.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Janus asked.</p>
<p>“I have to open the door. I’ll get on then, ok?”</p>
<p>Janus nodded hesitantly as Virgil took the reigns.</p>
<p>The tutor slowly let the horse towards the door. His heart pounded in his chest. They were so close. If they could make it out of the barn and past the gates they would be home free.</p>
<p>He braced himself to jump up on the horse before kicking the door open with as much force as he could muster. The door flew open easily but as soon as it opened they were met by several soldiers.</p>
<p>“Go!” The tutor yelled as he smacked the horses backside.</p>
<p>He tackled the nearest soldier to the ground and the horse took off through the opening.</p>
<p>The soldiers were startled but quickly regained their bearings as they registered what happened.</p>
<p>“Don’t let those kids get past the gate!” One of the soldiers yelled. Three of them took off after the horse with their weapons drawn.</p>
<p>The tutor was ripped off the tackled soldier, “Let them be! They’re only servants children!” He begged as he was tossed to the side. “Scullery rats or not, no one is getting out of here till we find the prince. The new king will decide what to do with the rest.” The soldier who grabbed him said.</p>
<p>The tutor took a moment to process the words, “If you intend to kill the royal family then you will doom us all.” He hissed. “Then count yourself lucky to have a quick death here.” The tackled guard told him as he drew his sword.</p>
<p>The tutor sent a silent prayer for the safety of his son and prince before he felt the sword through his chest.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The tears gathering in the two boys eyes were only partially due to the smoke around them as they fled.</p>
<p>Janus clung tightly to his friend as the horse ran. They could hear the shouts of soldiers behind them, alerting any others to their escape.</p>
<p>“There’s the gate!” Virgil said aloud when he saw the entrance.</p>
<p>For a brief moment the two thought they might have a chance. But an arrow cut through their hope in an instant.</p>
<p>“Hold on!” Virgil yelled as the horse reared. The moment the arrow pierced the horses shoulder Virgil knew they wouldn’t make it. The horse was too panicked to go on and too injured to move fast enough.</p>
<p>Janus’s scream was the only warning Virgil got before the two of them were pulled off the horse by bruising hands.</p>
<p>Virgil flailed as he tried to get free. Scratching, kicking and biting at anything that came near him. Through his panic, his friend’s terrified tone only made him fight harder. Janus was in danger he had to get to him he had to help they were going to hurt him they would-</p>
<p>“VIRGIL!” Janus screamed when Virgil went limp. “Stars, that kid was feral.” The soldier who had knocked him out said. Janus watched as she seemed to examine his face and eyes before a wide grin broke out on her face.</p>
<p>“</p>
<p>Well what do you know, boys. Dark hair and two different eyes. I think we just found the-“ she paused when she noticed Janus. “What?” The man holding him asked as she approached.</p>
<p>Janus winced as she pulled his head back to meet her eyes.</p>
<p>“Shit.” She said as she looked between Janus and Virgil.</p>
<p>The others gathered close to see what the problem was before noticing Janus’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you sure they both have different eyes?” One of the soldiers asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not fucking blind, Jeff.” She snapped, “I know how to tell the difference between two different colors.”</p>
<p>“We’ll sort it out later. Let’s just put them with the rest.” The one holding Virgil told them.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>When Virgil woke up his head was pounding.</p>
<p>“Virgil?”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to see Janus looming over him, fear and concern etched into his face. He wasn’t crying anymore but the tear tracks were clear against the soot and ash coating his face.</p>
<p>“Janus? ...What-“</p>
<p>Suddenly everything came back to him. He attempted to sit up before quickly realizing his hands and feet were tied. “It’s ok, it’s ok.” Janus tried when he realized his friends panic.</p>
<p>Virgil looked around frantically to figure out where they were. They were in the hallway just in front of the throne room. Janus’s hands were bound in front of him with rope. As his senses came back he realized that they weren’t alone. They were lined up on the floor with other boys from the castle and being guarded by a few soldiers.</p>
<p>Virgil tried to sit up again but it was nearly impossible with his hands behind his back. Janus was quick to help him up once he realized what his friend was trying to do.</p>
<p>Just as they managed to get Virgil into a sitting position the doors to the throne room opened.</p>
<p>The soldiers guarding them all saluted as a large man appeared. He slowly walked down the line of boys examining them all carefully. Stopping when he reached Virgil and Janus.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I believe we have managed to capture all the young boys as you requested, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Saul- no. King Saul smiled at the title. After years of gathering followers he finally had a kingdom of his own. Killing the former rulers had been easier than he ever could’ve imagined. The generations of peace had made the royals weak and vulnerable. All he had to do was find the royal brat and his rule would be absolute.</p>
<p>He had thought locating the prince would have been easy. But when it turned out the boy wasn’t in his own chambers the order had been given to gather all the young boys in the castle. Once that happened figuring out which one it was should be easy. After all, how many children had two different colored eyes.</p>
<p>Two apparently.</p>
<p>He stared down at the cowering children. Both matched the rumors of dark hair and different eyes. He took in their appearances. Neither wore fancy clothing.</p>
<p>The one with black hair had one purple eye and one green. His hands were bound behind his back so he must’ve given the ones who captured him some trouble. He attempted to wear a mask of indifference but the shaking and fear in his eyes gave him away.</p>
<p>The other had dark brown hair. Just lighter than the first. His left eye was dark and the hazel of his right looked almost gold in comparison. While he seemed just as terrified as the first, there was a glint of defiance in him.</p>
<p>King Saul drew his sword and pointed it in their direction.</p>
<p>The air around them seemed to still at the action.</p>
<p>“So. Which of you is it?” He asked them.</p>
<p>“L-leave them alone!”</p>
<p>King Saul looked in the direction of the voice. “Who said that?” He demanded.</p>
<p>“I-I did.” An older boy, probably not even fifteen, said after a moment.</p>
<p>King Saul walked over and stood in front of him. “What’s your name, boy?”</p>
<p>The young mans face was hidden behind dark curls as he starred at the floor.</p>
<p>“I said, what’s your name?” King Saul asked again. This time lowering his sword to the kids face.</p>
<p>“...Jeremy.” He strained.</p>
<p>“Tell me Jeremy,” King Saul began, “what gives you the right to give orders to your new king?”</p>
<p>“You aren’t the king.” Jeremy said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“What was that?” King Saul growled as he used the blunt of his sword to force the boy’s head up.</p>
<p>Jeremy shook as his eyes met the mans face. “I-I...” He swallowed, “You aren’t the king.”</p>
<p>King Saul slashed the boy’s throat.</p>
<p>“Anyone else have something to say?” He asked after the first screams stopped.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Now,” He said as he walked back towards the possible princes, “who’s next?”</p>
<p>Neither answered.</p>
<p>King Saul reached down and grabbed one of the children sitting next to them and put his sword to the boy’s throat.</p>
<p>“Wait!” “No!” They yelled.</p>
<p>“If- if I tell you which one of us is the prince...” the one with the golden eye started, “will- will you let everyone else go?”</p>
<p>“I’ll consider it.” King Saul told him, “So you better spit it out before I change my mind.”</p>
<p>The boy nodded weakly before taking a breath, “I am.” He said as he locked eyes with him, “I’m the prince.”</p>
<p>King Saul grinned and tossed boy he had been holding aside. “What’s your name?” He asked as he grabbed the prince by the collar. The other lunged after him but only managed to fall back against the floor. “Leave him alone!” He yelled. The prince seemed to ignore him as he said, “I am Prince Janus Dee Elan. Now let the others go.” The boy glared defiantly.</p>
<p>King Saul laughed, “You aren’t a prince anymore, boy.” He told him, “Kill the rest.” He ordered.</p>
<p>The princes resolve crumbled instantly, “No!” He screamed. King Saul held up a hand to pause the massacre.</p>
<p>“You said you’d let them go!”</p>
<p>“I said I’d consider it.” King Saul told him, “I made no promises.”</p>
<p>“Please! Kill me if you want but let everyone else go.” He begged as tears began to fill his eyes.</p>
<p>King Saul laughed, “I’m not going to kill you.” He told him, “I’m well aware of the curse and don’t intend to rule a land of death. However, I respect your bravery so I’ll make you a deal. You can pick one person in this room to save. In exchange you won’t cause any trouble from now on.”</p>
<p>The boy looked back towards the others, tears freely falling. After a moment he closed his eyes and looked away. He pointed towards the boy with purple and green eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been thirteen years since the takeover. Let’s check in on Virgil and Janus to see what they’ve been up to. Nothing. Let’s change that shall we?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood.</p><p>So much blood.</p><p>Countless bodies piled around him. Some he could make out. Faces of the ones he grew up playing with. Others were faceless shadows.</p><p>Smoke.</p><p>There must’ve been smoke. The smell of iron blocked it out but there was an unmistakable burning in his lungs.</p><p>A hand appeared around his throat cutting off any air he might have been getting.</p><p>He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.</p><p>He thrashed around trying to fend off the unseen attacker until a voice seemed to cut through the silence.</p><p>”-us.”</p><p>”Wake up.”</p><p>Janus bolted upright before taking stock of the face in front of him.</p><p>”Virgil?” He asked weakly.</p><p>”Yeah. It’s just me.” He breathed as his friend seemed to come out of his nightmare, “Everything’s ok.”</p><p>Virgil opened his arms in a silent invitation and Janus was quick to grab hold of him.</p><p>Thirteen years ago the kingdom of Elan faced a brutal takeover that resulted in the death of the royal family and many of their servants. In the weeks following, the members of the royal court either disappeared or ended up killed publicly.</p><p>The citizens of the kingdom were given no time to grieve as the king quickly began creating new laws. Soldiers flooded the streets both informing and enforcing these laws. Anyone who attempted to resist was killed.</p><p>The message was clear. The land belonged to King Saul now, and anyone who said otherwise wouldn’t live long enough to challenge that.</p><p>When news spread that the royal family was dead many people feared that the land would die with them. But after several years with the land still prospering the Legend of the royal family was disregarded as a simple myth. A story made up by a previous ruler.</p><p>Some people argued that the new king must’ve sparred the prince out of fear of the curse.</p><p>And they were right.</p><p>Virgil stared out the window as the grey morning sky slowly turned to blue. And after a few minutes of silence Janus shifted. “Water?” Virgil asked as the two separated. Janus nodded.</p><p>Virgil stood up from their shared bed-mat and walked across the small room to the water bucket. As he scooped some water out with the cup he noted idly that they only had enough for another day or two. He’d have to remember to ask for some the next time someone brought food.</p><p>”How long do you think it’s been?” Janus asked as he was handed the cup.</p><p>“Long enough to know our knight in shining armor must’ve gotten lost.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He told told him as he sipped the water.</p><p>“Really?” Virgil smirked as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Obviously they climbed up here while we were sleeping, took one look at the two of us and realized they were scarcely underdressed. Ran straight home for their best clothing to match.”</p><p>“And on their way back fell in a mud puddle.” Virgil added.</p><p>“Amazingly gorgeous.” Janus said before downing the rest of the water.</p><p>“With rotten luck.”</p><p>“Just like us.” Janus finished.</p><p>Sometimes Janus did wish that there was someone out there attempting to come to their rescue. That somehow someone knew he and Virgil were alive and were plotting to storm the castle one day. ‘Not that they would get far but the effort would be appreciated.’ He thought to himself.</p><p>The two of them spent the morning walking around the perimeter of the room. It was mostly silent but once the topic of how many pages were required before a pamphlet became a book came up the two began to debate.</p><p>The sound of a tray scraping against stone caught their attention but didn’t deter them. “How is twenty-five pages a pamphlet?” Virgil asked as he picked it up. “The same way six is a book.” Janus told him as he sat at the table.</p><p>Virgil sat across from him, “Ok so it’s a short book, but there is no way you could call a twenty-five page pamphlet a pamphlet.” He told him before tearing the small loaf of bread in half and handing some to Janus. “Maybe its a pamphlet about long pamphlets.” Janus shrugged.</p><p>“Ah crap.” Virgil said suddenly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Forgot to ask for more water.”</p><p>“You had one job.”</p><p>Virgil ripped a bit of bread off his half and threw it at Janus’s face. It bounced harmlessly off of his forehead before landing back on the table. “I hope you know this is mine now.” Janus told him smugly as he picked it up and popped it in his mouth.</p><p>Virgil glared back at him but it wasn’t long before both dropped their facades and ate breakfast.</p><p>-</p><p>“Your Majesty,”</p><p>“What is it?” King Saul asked without looking up from his paperwork.</p><p>“A servant has requested to speak with you.” His advisor informed him.</p><p>“I don’t have time to waste on the complaints of a simple servant.” King Saul told him irritably.</p><p>“I understand Sire, but supposedly it’s important.”</p><p>“Probably just another complaint about wages.”</p><p>“Actually he mentioned it had something to do with the former royal family’s magic.”</p><p>King Saul paused, “What about it?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” The adviser admitted, “He asked to speak to you about it in private.”</p><p>King Saul thought for a moment. “I suppose I could spare a few minutes. Send him in.”</p><p>”Of course, your Majesty.” The advisor bowed before turning to leave.</p><p>A minute or so later a man wearing standard servants clothes walked through the door. “Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” He said, bowing deeply.</p><p>”Yes, yes, get on with it before I change my mind.” King Saul warned.</p><p>“O-of course, your Majesty.” He said before revealing a worn leather book, “I found this hidden in a part of the library. I believe it tells about the magic that tied the land to the royal family.”</p><p>“I’ve heard the stories.” King Saul told him, “What could an old book like that tell me that I don’t already know?”</p><p>The man opened the book and flipped through a few pages. “Um, here.” He said as he held the open book towards the king, “I believe it describes a way to transfer the magic from one being to another.”</p><p>With his interest piqued, King Saul reached out and took the book. He didn’t recognize the language it was written in but there was a few pictures that seemed to suggest the mans claims.</p><p>“All I see here is symbols and pictures. How do I know you aren’t lying?” King Saul asked as he eyed the man suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s written in a mostly forgotten language, I admit, but I can read it. There was a tutor here who could read the language and he taught it to anyone willing to learn. I read the book and it talks about a place called the Delego. Where you can perform a ritual that will transfer the lands magic from the head of the royal family to a person of their choosing.”</p><p>King Saul considered the mans words for a moment. If he could magically tie the land to himself like the previous rulers had then his rule would be absolute. No one could deny him without putting themselves and everyone they loved at risk.</p><p>“You said you could read this.” King Saul started, “Surely you must have some sort of request for your assistance.”</p><p>The man seemed to weigh his options for a moment before finally speaking, “I... I want enough gold to start a new life with my wife... but in a different kingdom.” He admitted.</p><p>King Saul eyed the man intently. The longer he let the silence stretch the more nervous the servant seemed to get. King Saul huffed out a laugh that nearly made the man jump.</p><p>“So, you plan to sell the kingdom to me so that you may leave it. Is that correct?” King Saul asked.</p><p>The man shrunk, “I-I suppose you could put it that way. I mean no ill will, your Majesty. I swear.”</p><p>King Saul considered for a moment. What’s a bit of gold and a servant anyway?</p><p>“Alright then. Tell me what needs to be done.”</p><p>-</p><p>“I have a three of hearts, the ace of spades, and seven of diamonds.” Janus claimed coolly.</p><p>“Bull on two.” Virgil accused, “I have the queen of hearts, two of clubs, and three of diamonds.”</p><p>“Bull on one.” Janus told him.</p><p>Just as the two were about to lay their cards down there was a knock on the door. Virgil flinched and dropped his cards. A knock never brought good news.</p><p>The two quickly rose to their feet as the door swung open. Two guards entered and Virgil moved himself in front of Janus. He was about to ask what the intrusion was about when the man calling himself king stepped through the door, silencing anything protests.</p><p>-</p><p>King Saul took in the sight of the two prisoners before him. The golden eyed boy had his hair tied back neatly and was standing wide eyed behind the scullery rat. The rat in turn had his black hair free and was standing protectively in front of the former prince and glaring.</p><p>“Well, well, and here I was expecting to see children.” He told them.</p><p>The scullery rat clenched his fist but anything he might’ve said was cut off when a hand rested on his shoulder. “If I may,” the former prince asked, “what is the reason behind your sudden visit?”</p><p>“I’m here because you’re going to be transferring your family’s magic to me.”</p><p>“What?” Both boys said in confusion.</p><p>“We’re going to the Delego. And once we get there you are going to transfer the land to me.” King Saul told him.</p><p>“Like hell he will.”</p><p>-</p><p>Virgil barely had time to register what he had said before being backhanded across the face. “Virgil!” Janus gasped as Virgil barely kept himself from falling. “I’m ok.” Virgil told him quickly as he straightened back up.</p><p>“Now,” The man started again, “we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. And remember, I only need one of you.” He said as he glared directly at Virgil.</p><p>“What makes you think I would willingly give up my birthright?” Janus asked.</p><p>Both young men flinched back when the king drew his sword and pointed it directly at Virgil’s throat. “You do as your told and he doesn’t die. Remember?” The man growled.</p><p>“You kill him and I swear to you that no matter what you do to me I will never, under any circumstances, give you the royal magic.” Janus told him.</p><p>The man glared at him for a moment, “When we reach the Delego you will transfer the magic. And in return I’ll set you both free.”</p><p>Those words caught both Janus and Virgil of guard.</p><p>“H-how do we know you aren’t lying?” Janus asked, “You said the same thing right before you murdered the rest of our friends. What’s stopping you from killing both of us the second you have what you want?”</p><p>“Nothing but my word.” He told them, “And it’s the only chance either of you have of getting out of this room. So you better make up your mind by the time we make it to the Delego.”</p><p>Virgil and Janus stayed frozen as the king resheathed his sword and left the room.</p><p>“His word isn’t worth shit.” Janus glared at the door once they were alone again.</p><p>Virgil didn’t know what to do. He knew it had only been a matter of time before Saul remembered they existed and now they were gonna die. Ohgodtheyweregonnadie. He would figure it out and then he was never gonna let them go theyweregoingtobetstuckhere or worse. Just because he mostly ignored them before didn’t mean he couldn’t start now and if that happened whoknowswhatwouldhappentheycould-</p><p>Virgil flinched when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. When did he get on the floor? Janus was saying something. He grabbed Virgil’s hand and placed it on his own chest.</p><p>“-riding here on a white horse and everything.” Janus said, “They just got some bad directions from a witch.”</p><p>“...Amazingly gorgeous.” Virgil said after he started to get his breathing under control.</p><p>“With rotten luck.</p><p>“Just like us...”</p><p>...</p><p>Virgil and Janus were woken up early the next morning. Their hands were cuffed in front of them before they were ushered out by guards. Neither of them could fully contain their curiosity as they let their eyes wander to take in everything around them.</p><p>When they eventually made it outside the two couldn’t help but pause. Seeing the world through the bars of a tower window was nothing compared to the view on the ground. They could finally make out the leaves that covered the bushes and trees. Even in the early morning grey they could see the various shades of green that were impossible to distinguish from their usual view.</p><p>Unfortunately they didn’t have long to stare before being shoved forward again. They were ushered into the back of a small wagon and barely had time to sit down before the door was closed and locked behind them.</p><p>They were only given a few moments before they heard the King’s voice. “We’ll be at the Delego three days from now. I suggest you make up your mind by then.”</p><p>Janus waited until they began to move before whispering to Virgil, “I have an idea.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Hell no.” Virgil said firmly once Janus finished explaining.</p><p>“Virgil-“</p><p>“I am not leaving you behind. Janus, he. Will. Kill you.” Virgil told him.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for him to kill me the moment I told him I was the prince. At least this way one of us has a chance.”</p><p>“Even if by some miracle he agrees to letting me go, I won’t do it.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.” Janus hissed, “This is our only chance. We can’t give him what he wants, Virgil. And I’d rather you be as far away as possible when he realizes that.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“For gods sakes let me protect you for once.” Janus pleaded.</p><p>Virgil sighed, “Alright. But I won’t go far.” Before Janus had a chance to protest he added, “I’ll stay hidden, I promise. If you manage to get him to let you go afterwards I’ll find you. I can’t lose you too...”</p><p>Janus leaned against Virgil’s side, “I don’t want to lose you either.”</p><p>...</p><p>The next several hours were mostly silent. They had at one point attempted to look through the cracks of the locked windows, but the rocking of the wagon made it a bit hazardous. So they tried to relax and had nearly dozed off by the time the wagon pulled to a stop.</p><p>Now wide awake the two strained their ears to hear what was going on outside.</p><p>“We’ll rest here for the night.” They heard someone say. The wagon was jostled a few more times as it was repositioned and the horse was unhitched.</p><p>Now that they were still both Janus and Virgil stood up to stretch before moving to the windows. They peeked through the cracks and attempted to take in the forest outside. They could see soldiers walk past occasionally as they set up the camp.</p><p>They stayed that way for a while until the outer door of the wagon opened. The two of them shot away from the windows and were back up against the far wall before the door was fully opened. The soldier smirked at their reaction but didn’t say anything as he tied the door open.</p><p>After a few minutes of nothing happening, Virgil and Janus made their way to the door. They were so close to the ground. If their hands were free they might even be able to reach far enough to touch the grass. Janus nudged Virgil before pointing out some sort of beetle that was scuttling along. They watched the beetle for a minute until Virgil noticed a squirrel sitting in a nearby tree; chewing on a pine cone. They spent even longer watching the squirrel move between trees until it was out of sight and went back to looking for any other bugs that might be wandering nearby.</p><p>The two of them were so focused on the various little things going on around them that they barely noticed one of the soldiers walking towards the wagon. They sat up and moved away from the door once the realized he was heading towards them. They tried not to be disappointed as they waited for the man to simply close the outer door.</p><p>But the door never closed.</p><p>Virgil and Janus watched as the man bent down and ripped a chunk of grass out by the roots and dropped it inside the wagon before turning to leave again.</p><p>They waited till he was sitting back by the fire before touching it.</p><p>The grass itself felt slightly cool at first and when Virgil slid his fingers up the stalk it was smooth. When he tried to run them back down his fingers seemed to catch as the smooth surface became corse. The roots were a bit rough from the dirt that cling to them but were almost springy compared to the grass itself.</p><p>Janus could feel the grains of dirt as he rubbed a bit between his fingers. The dry bits were almost soft as they fell off the sides of his hand. The rest of it was cool and damp from being underground. If Janus wanted he could even change the shape of it.</p><p>Both young men were completely enthralled as they handled the little bit of earth they had been given. Neither noticed any of the eyes that flicked in their direction as they held silent conversation with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing too exciting this chapter but next chapter we’ll get to see what Janus’s plan entails and weather or not it will work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have a plan... it may have been a bad plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun began to set Virgil and Janus huddled together away from the door. As much as they appreciated the open door earlier, while looking at the flora and fauna, it was now letting in the cool evening breeze. Neither dared speak aloud outside of the safety of their room which only made ignoring their growling stomachs harder.</p>
<p>They hadn’t eaten since the night before and they couldn’t exactly bring along the small food stash they kept for emergencies. Virgil was actually starting to miss the stale bread when a pair of robins suddenly flew through the door.</p>
<p>The birds each held a small branch covered in berries as they landed in front of him and Janus. Virgil slowly held his hand out and one of the robins hopped towards him to drop the berries in his palm. Janus did the same with the other bird. The two young men nodded in thanks before the two robins flew away again.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know they did that.” Janus murmured before eating one of the berries.</p>
<p>“Unless one of them could get us the keys I don’t think we’ve needed them to anyway.”</p>
<p>The berries hadn’t been near enough to fill the two up, but it did help to quiet their stomachs. It took some time but eventually the two were able to doze off.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>King Saul flipped though the pages of the old book while he waited for the servant to get there and translate. He couldn’t read whatever language it was written in, but the illustrations provided some clues. Most of it seemed to have something to do with the royal family and fae.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, the servant is here to translate.” He heard someone call from outside his tent.</p>
<p>“Send him in then.”</p>
<p>A few moments later the servant walked through the door. “Your Majesty,” he bowed.</p>
<p>”Here,” King Saul said as he passed over the book, “now tell me what I need to know.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>The servant flipped to the right page and began to translate, “If a time may come when their majesties are unable to have a child of their own volition or-“</p>
<p>“I don’t care for those parts. Just tell me the steps and what we need.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.” The servant said before starting again, “The current head of the family and intended heir must share blood... Any amount will do... They then must join hands at sunset... The family head must willingly pass the bond... And both must say the spell.” He summarized.</p>
<p>“So we prick fingers, hold hands, and say a spell. Sounds easy enough.” King Saul mused, “And the spell?”</p>
<p>“I believe it’s “pactum sanguis densior sit quam ex utero sumus participes per familia necessitudines ita et in terra” your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“If that’s all then you may leave.” King Saul told him as he took the book back.</p>
<p>The servant bowed once more before exiting the kings tent. King Saul managed to locate the words of the spell and proceeded to write them down.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>‘Perhaps,’ He thought to himself, ‘if the false king were not so self centered he might have realized the differences between me and the man who had originally delivered the book.’</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>By the time the sun rose on the second day, Virgil and Janus were wide awake. When the soldiers not standing guard had started waking up it was hard to ignore. Especially when they started to cook breakfast.</p>
<p>“Bastards...” Janus mumbled, earning a small smile from Virgil, “They could’ve at least done it down wind.”</p>
<p>“Some people aren’t very considerate I’m afraid.” A voice told them.</p>
<p>Both young men jumped and instinctively tried to move away from whoever had spoken.</p>
<p>“Oops, didn’t mean to startle you.” A somewhat willowy man in servants clothing told them.</p>
<p>Janus and Virgil shared a cautious glance at each other as the man reached into the satchel at his side before revealing a small loaf of bread. “Here,” He said as he held it out to them, “you’re probably feeling half starved by now.”</p>
<p>The two shared another look before Janus slowly reached forward to take the bread, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me,” He told them before whispering, “your Majesty.” He winked.</p>
<p>“... Who are you?” Janus asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“You can call me Emile.” He smiled, “And you two have more people on your side than you think.”</p>
<p>”What?” Virgil asked.</p>
<p>Emile’s only response was a finger to his lips and a wink before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>“Well,” Janus started, “that was...”</p>
<p>“Weird.” Virgil finished, “That was definitely weird, right?”</p>
<p>Janus nodded, “Probably.”</p>
<p>The two of them were wary of the bread at first, but whatever fears they may have had were gone after the first bite. They silently decided the taste was because they hadn’t had fresh bread in years. But neither could remember even the freshest bread tasting so sweet.</p>
<p>Neither mentioned it but both felt full and surprisingly invigorated despite the small amount of food.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Within a few hours the camp was packed up, the wagon door was closed, and the group was on the move once again.</p>
<p>The weather wasn’t unpleasant and they even seemed to be making good time. That is until a loud thudding sound broke the silence.</p>
<p>Virgil and Janus had let themselves relax as their minds wandered with the shifting of the wagon. It wasn’t until they were suddenly flung into one corner that they realized something had happened.</p>
<p>“Ah what the fuck?” Virgil hissed.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Janus told him as he attempted to pull himself away, “You alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. My landing was a bit softer than yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh ha ha.” Virgil deadpanned.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?!” Saul boomed from somewhere ahead of the wagon, “Why are we stopped?!”</p>
<p>“My apologies, your Majesty, but a wheel has fallen off of the prisoners wagon. It doesn’t appear to be damaged, but we’ll have to stop for a while to fix it.” Someone standing nearby said.</p>
<p>“Well hurry up then!”</p>
<p>Janus and Virgil barely managed to get themselves upright by the time the door was opened. “Don’t get any ideas.” The soldier said as he unlocked the metal door.</p>
<p>“Come on we don’t have all day.” He grumbled when the two hesitated.</p>
<p>They shared a somewhat baffled look before Virgil moved to leave the wagon. His feet had barely touched the ground before he was grabbed by the collar and flung to the side, “Hurry up.” The man spat.</p>
<p>“Virgil!” Janus called when his friend hit the ground.</p>
<p>“I’m good.” He told him as he moved to stand up again. He was halfway up when a different soldier appeared next to him and pulled him to his feet. “The ground isn’t nearly as hard as the floor.” Virgil said when Janus joined him. Janus gave a sad smile in agreement.</p>
<p>While several people worked to put the wheel back, Virgil and Janus took the opportunity to soak in the feeling of the ground beneath their feet. It was so soft! And squishy! Even their bed mat was nothing compared to how comfortable the ground felt.</p>
<p>The soldiers were nearly done when the King road over to them on a large grey stallion. “How much longer?” He asked them.</p>
<p>“Almost done, your Majesty. It should be ready in just a minute.” One of them answered.</p>
<p>Saul nodded before turning his attention to Janus and Virgil.</p>
<p>Janus hated the way he looked at them. Normally it was somewhere between happy that he had taken over the kingdom and pissed that he and Virgil still existed. But now there was a bit of greed there too. By some miracle it managed to make Janus hate him more.</p>
<p>Virgil wished he could wipe that smug look off of Saul’s face. Preferably with a chair. But unfortunately he was not that brave and not that stupid. Also he was severely lacking in the chair department at the moment.</p>
<p>“The wagon is fixed, your Majesty. We are ready to continue when you are.” One of the soldiers informed.</p>
<p>“Good. Throw these two back in and let’s move on.” The king ordered as he turned his horse.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Janus said before Saul could leave.</p>
<p>The King paused to look at him but didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Please, before we go any farther let Virgil go.”</p>
<p>Saul smirked, “Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Janus begged, “you don’t need him. Let him go, and let him live. I promise I will transfer the magic.”</p>
<p>“Why should I believe that? Besides, that scullery rat is good collateral. Why would I risk letting him go while he’s still useful?”</p>
<p>“I swear I will do whatever you ask. Just let him go free. Please.”</p>
<p>Virgil was sure Saul wasn’t actually considering letting him go. There was nothing to gain after all. He just wanted to toy with Janus. As soon as he started getting bored he’d laugh in their faces and they’d be back in the damn wagon.</p>
<p>Honestly he wasn’t sure whether or not to be relieved by that. On one hand he couldn’t escape, but that meant he wouldn’t have to leave Janus.</p>
<p>Virgil was startled out of his thoughts when Saul dismounted and walked over to them.</p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>Janus blinked. What?</p>
<p>“Kneel.” Saul told him.</p>
<p>Janus spared a glance at Virgil who shook his head.</p>
<p>Despite his friends opposition Janus took a breath and dropped to one knee before bowing his head. “Please, your Majesty.” He tried again, “Let him go.”</p>
<p>The King’s lips curled into a cruel grin, “Kiss my boot.” He told him.</p>
<p>“Janus no!”</p>
<p>“Silence!” Saul commanded.</p>
<p>“Janus, don’t. Please.” Virgil begged him.</p>
<p>Janus closed his eyes. He hated him. God he hated Saul. He could live forever and never hate anyone more. But his love for Virgil was worth more than that hate. And his life was worth more than Janus’s own pride.</p>
<p>“Please, your Majesty,” he forced as he shifted to both knees.</p>
<p>“Janus...”</p>
<p>“Let my friend go free.”</p>
<p>Virgil couldn’t bring himself to watch. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. But that didn’t prevent the hushed laughter of the soldiers from reaching his ears.</p>
<p>“Someone grab a rope.” Saul ordered, “I believe we may be able to work something out.”</p>
<p>Virgil tried to ignore everyone and everything around him as he opened his eyes. He kneeled next to Janus and tentatively reached to grab his arm. Janus didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have done that. We would’ve been ok.” Virgil choked before pulling him closer in a poor excuse for a hug.</p>
<p>“Just make it.” Janus told him as he attempted to hug back, “Go find that useless knight of ours and don’t look back. Please, Virgil.”</p>
<p>Virgil clung to him tighter, “I can’t just leave you like that.”</p>
<p>“You can and you will.” Janus told him, “Promise me, Virge.”</p>
<p>He wanted to promise. He did. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t make that promise. He would stick to his plan and follow them. He couldn’t leave Janus behind. Not after everything.</p>
<p>“Please.” Janus begged.</p>
<p>But before Virgil even had a chance to reconsider he was pulled back by his hair. He attempted to cling to Janus, but was ripped away as if he hadn’t been holding on at all.</p>
<p>“Remove his chains and then tie him to a tree.” Saul ordered.</p>
<p>“What? No! Let him go! Please!” Janus yelled, “I did as you asked!”</p>
<p>“You did,” he agreed, “and I’m releasing him. Perhaps we can come back to check on him once we complete our little errand at the Delego.”</p>
<p>Janus watched as Virgil attempted to fight back against the soldiers trying to tie him up. All of a sudden he was eight-years old again. Being held too tightly by a man twice his size while his best friend fought tooth and nail just for the infinitesimal chance of escape. And once again he was too scared and too useless to do anything but cry and scream at the bad people to let him go.</p>
<p>The second the chains were off Virgil started swinging. He couldn’t let them tie him up. He wouldn’t stand a chance of helping Janus if that happened. He thrashed against the hands and ropes trying to get some sort of opening. He could vaguely hear Janus screaming something as the soldiers continued to close in on him with the rope.</p>
<p>Virgil sensed more than felt himself fall to the ground. He had to fight harder! They were gonna win and then they would take Janus away and he would never see him again.</p>
<p>He couldn’t move his arms anymore. His legs flailed harder, trying in vain to somehow prevent the inevitable. His legs were stuck now. Something was behind him- Wait something is by his face. He hears what sounds like a scream and his mouth fills with blood.</p>
<p>“Motherfucker!” The soldier who had attempted to gag him yelled when Virgil sunk his teeth into their hand. They quickly pulled their hand back and turned it into a fist.</p>
<p>“NO!” Janus screeched when Virgil’s head lolled to the side, “Virgil!”</p>
<p>“Little bastard.” The soldier spit on him as they clutched their injured hand.</p>
<p>“Remember your promise,” Saul said as Janus was pulled to his feet, “and then maybe we can come back and untie him.”</p>
<p>“You lying son of a bitch.” Janus spat.</p>
<p>He felt a blinding pain as the back of Saul’s hand landed against his face.</p>
<p>“We’ve wasted enough time.” Saul announced, “Let’s get moving.”</p>
<p>“Virgil!” Janus yelled as he was dragged back towards the wagon, “I’ll come back for you! I promise!”</p>
<p>The door was slammed shut and the wagon began to move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good news: Virgil is no longer in immediate danger. Bad news: He’s unconscious and tied to a tree... Also Janus is still in immediate danger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil makes some new friends, Janus is sad with a touch of confusion, also there’s a bird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Patton, do you know where my hand mirror went? I swear I left it in here.” Roman asked as he rummaged through a small chest in the back of the cart. </p><p> “Did Remus take it?” Patton guessed. </p><p> “Nope! Not this time.” Remus called as he hung like a sloth from a nearby tree, “Besides I always put it back anyway.” </p><p> “You do not! And I specifically got you your own so you would stop taking mine. It always ended up sticky when you used it!” Roman told him. </p><p> “Gah!” </p><p> The three men looked over to Logan who had apparently walked too close to the horses face. </p><p> “Patton I <em>implore</em> you, let us get a new horse in the next town.” Logan huffed as he took a step back. </p><p> “But Whinny is family! We can’t just get rid of her.” Patton said as he walked over to pat her nose. </p><p> “Pat,” Roman started, “would a new horse really be so bad?” </p><p> “Can’t trade family, Kiddo.” Patton giggled as the white mare nibbled at his hair, “Besides she’s just a big sweetheart.” </p><p> “Patton that horse is the farthest thing from a “sweetheart” there is. She’s kicked Remus several times, bites at Roman if he gets near her, and has nearly removed fingers from all three of us. You’re the only person on the planet she doesn’t seem to want dead.” </p><p> “Aww but she’s only playing.” Patton told them. </p><p> “Playing?!” Logan gawked. </p><p> “I like that she’s nuts.” Remus chirped as he dropped out of the tree, “It makes her more endearing.”</p><p> “See! Remus loves her too!” Patton told them, “Besides, “always put the horse before the cart,” remember?” </p><p> “That’s for times of emergency, not getting rid of a wild beast.” Logan reminded him. </p><p> “Logan,” Patton chided as he covered Whinny’s ears, “don’t call her a wild beast. She’s a beautiful lady,” Patton moved his hands down to pat her side, “and should be treated as such. Isn’t that right, Whinny?” He cooed at the horse. </p><p> She nickered as if in agreement. </p><p> After unhitching her, Patton led Whinny to the grass, while the other three got to work setting up their campsite. </p><p> As usual they left the majority of their personal items in the cart in favor of grabbing tarps and blankets. Remus went straight to setting up a fire pit in the center of the clearing while Logan and Roman started to set up their shelters. </p><p> “Really, Specs,” Roman said after glancing over at Logan, “I don’t see why you always have to set up the full tent. A roof and a floor is just fine this time of year.” </p><p> “You laugh now, but one day there will be a sudden downpour in the middle of the night and I will be more than happy to say “I told you so” when it does.” Logan told him as he set the poles for his tent. </p><p> “The rain hasn’t gotten me yet.” Roman reminded him as he finished tying the tarp to the trees. </p><p> “Yet.” Logan pointed out. </p><p> Roman opened his mouth to respond but whatever he intended to say was cut off by the sound of a small explosion. </p><p> “Remus! What have I told you about using the blast powder to start campfires?” Logan frowned. </p><p> “Not to do it without you?” </p><p> “What? No! I told you not to do it at all!” </p><p> “Did Remus and Logan get into the powder again?” Patton asked as he walked back into the campsite. </p><p> “Got the fire going for you, Pat. I think I’m starting to get the powder to wood ratio down.” Remus grinned, “But I still think you should let me have a whole barrel one day to see what would happen.” </p><p> “Remus you know you aren’t supposed to use blast powder to start the fire.” Patton told him. </p><p> “But Patton. The boom.” </p><p> “No more blast powder.” Patton told him. </p><p> ... </p><p> As the sky turned to grey the group began to gather around the fire. Logan was facing away from it and using the extra light to read one of his books, Roman and Remus were swapping ideas for what to perform in the next town, and Patton was getting ready to start their dinner. “Any requests?” He asked. </p><p> But before anyone could answer they heard a loud neigh from nearby. </p><p> “Hold that thought. I’m gonna go check on Whinny real quick.” Patton said. </p><p> “I’m sure she’s fine Patton. Disregarding her personality, she is still a full grown horse. Not many things pose a threat to her.” Logan told him. </p><p> “I know, but still. I’ll be right back.” Patton told them. </p><p> “Hurry back, Padre.” </p><p> “If he takes too long I vote we eat you first.” Remus told his brother. </p><p> Roman let out an offended gasp and Patton chuckled, “Don’t worry I’ll be back before Remus tries anything.” </p><p> Once Patton was out of direct earshot Roman turned to Remus, “Why would you eat me first?” </p><p> “Simple,” Remus said plainly, “Logan is a bookworm, you’re a performer. You have more meat on you than he does.” </p><p> “He has a valid point.” Logan added. </p><p> “You’re only saying that so he doesn’t eat you.” </p><p> “While it’s true I would rather not be eaten, his reasoning is rather logical.” Logan told him, “I have the largest amount of factual knowledge in our group so eating me would cause a severe loss to the group dynamic. Where as your physical strength is already matched by your brother and therefore losing you, while still a tole, wouldn’t cause as much of a disruption.” </p><p> Roman stared at him for a moment, “I’m not sure if I should be offended that you’d be willing to eat me so easily or that you compared me to Remus but either way, not-” </p><p> “Whinny! Wait! Come back!” They suddenly heard Patton yell. </p><p> They didn’t have to wait long to find out what happened because almost as soon as they heard the hoofbeats, Whinny ran straight through the camp site. Patton wasn’t far behind.</p><p> Remus jumped up from his spot on the ground to follow after them, “Come on Roro we got a horse to catch!” He hollered back. </p><p> “Can’t we just get a new horse?” Roman moaned as he grabbed a rope and followed after. </p><p> “Good luck.” Logan said offhandedly as he went back to reading his book. </p><p> - </p><p> When Virgil woke up he knew something was wrong. </p><p> He ignored the pounding of his head in favor of the fact that he couldn’t move and his breathing was restricted. He was tied up. Why was he tied up again? </p><p> <em>“Kra!” </em> </p><p> Well that answered nothing. </p><p> Virgil forced his eyes open and looked down at the raven standing in front of him. </p><p> “Uh... Hi?” </p><p> <em>“Kra!” </em> </p><p> “You wouldn’t happen to have something sharp, would you?” </p><p> The bird cocked his head in response.  </p><p> “Yeah, didn’t think so.” </p><p> Virgil struggled a bit, but unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do at the moment. The only give the rope gave was a couple centimeters at most, and only where his clothes separated it from his skin. </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> “If you’re hoping for food I have none.” </p><p> The raven just stared at him. </p><p> “Aaand I’m talking to a bird. While tied to a tree. In the middle of the woods.” Virgil sighed, “Where’s the knight when you need them?” </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> “Good to know.” </p><p> Virgil leaned his head back against the tree and attempted to get rid of some of the stiffness in his shoulders. It didn’t work but it wasn’t like he had much else to do. All he could do was wait and- in a cruel twist of fate- hope that Saul came back. </p><p> He tried to remember what had happened. Janus had tried convincing Saul to let him go, Saul ordered him tied to a tree, Janus was screaming- </p><p> “Ow.” </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> Virgil looked down at the stick that hit him before looking up to where the raven was now sitting. </p><p> “Look, if you plan to eat me it’s gonna take more than a stick to finish me off.” </p><p> The bird just blinked at him before flying away. </p><p> Virgil decidedly did not go back to thinking about Saul, and Janus, and the high probability of his death. He couldn’t freak out right now. Maybe there was a way out of this? Yeah. He’d figure out something and then... he’d do... something. </p><p> <em> ‘Janus would know what to do.’ </em> His brain oh so unhelpfully provided. </p><p> Virgil started to struggle against the ropes again. But froze when he heard something in the trees. </p><p> <em> “Tiew!” “Ti!”</em> </p><p> Virgil blinked up at the squirrels as they made their way down the tree and to his shoulders. </p><p> “Can’t believe I’m gonna say this.” he mumbled under his breath, “Can you guys help me out if this?” </p><p> <em> “Tiew!” </em> The squirrels flicked their tails before moving for the rope. </p><p> “Wow I did not think that would work.” </p><p> Virgil watched in amazement as the pair chewed on the rope. A couple minutes later he felt it go slack and began to struggle again. This time the bindings came loose and he was able to break free from the tree. </p><p> Only to fall flat on his face. </p><p> “Fuck.” </p><p> <em> “Ti!” </em> One of the squirrels chirped from next to him. </p><p> “I’m fine. Legs are just asleep.” He told them, “Thanks for the help.” </p><p> The squirrel cocked its head and flicked its tail. <em> “Ti!” </em> It responded. </p><p> <em>‘Ok, let’s try this again.’ </em> Virgil sucked in a breath before slowly pulling himself to his feet. He swayed a bit at first and took the opportunity to look around. Thankfully, the path the horses and wagons had taken were still relatively obvious. Unfortunately, Virgil couldn’t tell which direction they had come and which they had gone. </p><p> <em> “Bruwuwu!” </em> </p><p> Virgil looked at the new arrival- a pigeon- sitting in a nearby tree. “You wouldn’t happen to know which way to go would you?” </p><p> The pigeon flew to the next tree along the path before cooing again. </p><p> “I really hope you’re right.” Virgil told it as he started in that direction. He refused to think about the what if’s as he followed the trail. He couldn’t afford to waste time or energy by panicking. </p><p> He did his best to think of impossibly best case scenarios to fend off the anxious thoughts that were waiting in the back of his mind. But once the blue of midday began to shift to oranges and pinks he found it harder and harder to fend off the worst. </p><p> For all he knew he could’ve been knocked out a full day. How was he supposed to catch up to them if he was that far behind? Hell, how was he supposed to free Janus even if he did? For all he knew they could already be at the Delego and Saul was about to kill Janus right now. What if he decided he didn’t believe in the curse anymore and killed Janus before they even got there? Janus couldalreadybedead and the guards were probablyontheirwayback to him right now to kill him too. They were both gonna die and itwasallhisfault. </p><p> Black spots danced in his vision as the sounds of the forest and animals were suddenly too loud. </p><p> - </p><p> “Whinny!” Patton called as he, Roman, and Remus chased after the runaway mare. </p><p> He wasn’t sure what had happened. When he had gone to check on her there didn’t appear to be anything wrong. One second he was trying to soothe her and the next she had run straight through the makeshift fence and headed for the forest. She didn’t even come back when he called her. </p><p> She always came back when he called! </p><p> “Patton I’m not sure if we’ll be able to catch her.” Roman told him, “We aren’t even sure which direction she went in at this point and it’s getting dark.” </p><p> “But Ro, we have to find her! She’s all alone out there! She’s probably scared.” </p><p> “Oh please,” Remus laughed, “she’s probably scarier than anything in this forest. And onrier than a rabid wolf with a taste for blood to boot.” </p><p> Suddenly the trio heard a long whinny from somewhere nearby. </p><p> “Come on she’s over there!” Patton told them, “Whinny!” He called as he ran towards the neigh. </p><p> The three men continued to follow the sound of Whinny’s neighing. Every time they thought they lost her she would sound off again. They spent another ten minutes or so in a one sided game of Marco Polo before they finally caught up to the horse. </p><p> She had stopped on what looked like an old road of some sort and even had the audacity to look back at them casually as if she hadn’t just made them run zigzags through the forest for the last mile or so. </p><p> “Whinny!” Patton cheered, “There you are!” </p><p> Roman glared at her, “You did that on purpose didn’t you.” He accused the horse. </p><p> She just snorted. </p><p> Patton took the rope from Roman and walked over to the horse. “Aw Whinny, who’s my sweet-” </p><p> “What is it?” Roman asked. </p><p> “Ooo dead body.” Remus when he walked over, “Looks like we don’t have to eat you this time after all, Ro.” </p><p> Roman looked past the horse to see a young man, probably younger than him even, collapsed on the ground. His face was somewhat obscured by his long black hair but Roman could still see a scabbed over gash on the side of his head and was that blood on his mouth? </p><p> “Jeeze who’d this guy piss off?” </p><p> “Remus.” Patton chided. </p><p> Remus ignored him in favor of poking the young mans shoulder. </p><p> The body made a noise. </p><p> “Ooo zombie.” He grinned, “Neat.” </p><p> Patton stared down at the unconscious man. Even if he ignored the blood and the bruises the poor kiddo looked just terrible. His clothes were old and worn, not to mention he looked like he could use a good meal, and even unconscious he just looked exhausted. </p><p> “Let’s put him on Whinny.” Patton decided, “Remus do you think you could hold him if I lead her?” </p><p> Remus nodded before turning to get on the horse. “If you buck me off again I’m turning you into a rug.” He told her. </p><p> Surprisingly though, Whinny didn’t seem all that bothered as Remus mounted her. Not even as the three of them hoisted the stranger on as well. </p><p> - </p><p> When Patton and the others didn’t return with the horse right away, Logan took the opportunity to start making dinner. He wasn’t overly concerned about wether or not they actually caught the horse. Patton currently had more than enough money in his budget to buy a new horse if need be and they were only a two days journey from two different towns in either direction if they went by foot. </p><p> It had been almost an hour before he heard his companions return. “You’d think she had made it to the next kingdom with how long you’ve been gone.” He told them. </p><p>But whatever humor he may have derived from the mental image of his friends attempting to catch the horse were cut off when he realized they weren’t alone. </p><p> Roman and Patton were slowly leading Whinny back into camp. Remus was sitting on her back and clinging to what Logan could only assume was another human. </p><p> “What on earth happened?” </p><p> “We found a body!” Remus beamed. </p><p> “Yes I can see that.” Logan looked to Patton for an explanation. </p><p> “Whinny found him.” Patton told him, “He’s hurt, Lo.” </p><p> Logan sighed. He knew that look. Leave it to Patton to find an injured, and possibly dangerous, person in the woods and figuratively adopt them before he even had a conversation with them. “Bring him to my tent so I can inspect his injuries. Patton go grab the first aid kit.”</p><p> Remus handed the man down to his brother before dismounting. He quickly tied Whinny to a nearby tree before moving to help carry the stranger to Logan’s tent. </p><p> Logan lit his lantern as the twins set the man down on his sleeping mat. “Remus I need you to heat up some water. It doesn’t need to be boiling but it must be warm.” </p><p> A moment after Remus left the tent, Patton appeared with the first aid kit, “Is he going to be ok?” He asked. </p><p> “I still need to check his wounds. Would one of you please tend to the stew? It merely needs to cook a bit longer.” </p><p> Logan wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was relieved when Patton left to finish dinner. Disregarding Patton's record of emotional based actions, Roman had a history of forgetting when he was cooking. </p><p> While they waited for Remus to return with the warm water, Logan took stock of the man's wounds. He had a small cut on the side of his head that had mostly scabbed over. He was also thankful to find that the blood around his mouth didn’t seem to be from any internal bleeding. Though that did raise the question of who it belonged to. </p><p> He had bruises on his chest and arms. Some looked like they were from rope where as others had to have been caused by a person. If not several. Judging by the redness and broken skin in his wrists it was likely he had been handcuffed recently as well. </p><p> There was a chance his ribs could be cracked but thankfully none seemed to be broken. Other than the bruises, and probably at least a minor concussion, he didn’t seem to have any other injuries. </p><p> “How’s the corpse?” Remus asked when he arrived with the water. </p><p> “Seeing as he is still alive, your statement is inaccurate.” Logan informed him, “In regards to his health, most of his physical injuries appear to be relatively minor. What I am concerned about is how he’ll react when he wakes up.” He admitted, “He was unconscious when you found him. Waking up in a different place surrounded by strangers will be disorienting at best and we have no way of knowing how he’ll react.”</p><p> “Remus and I can take turns watching him?” Roman suggested. </p><p> Logan nodded in agreement, “I think that would be wise for now. At least until we can determine how dangerous he may be.” He told them as he started cleaning the mans wounds. </p><p> The hardest part of treating the man turned out to be attempting to keep Patton from interrupting every thirty seconds. After the fifth interruption Remus was tasked with occupying the mans attention. </p><p> Logan was happy to find that the cut on the mans head wasn’t as deep as he originally thought and would be fine with a simple bandage. He put a thin coating of medicinal cream on the broken skin on the mans wrists before wrapping them as well. </p><p>-</p><p> When Virgil woke up the first thing he registered was the pain. His head was pounding and everything felt sore. He hoped he wasn’t sick. Whenever he or Janus got sick it was only a matter of time before they both were. </p><p> If he was sick it would explain why the bed felt so soft though. </p><p> Virgil shifted to feel for Janus but found no one. He must’ve woken up already. “Janus?” He croaked. </p><p> He heard someone shift nearby and he attempted to sit up. Only to feel a gentle hand push him back down. </p><p> “It’s alright, just lay back down.” A voice told him. </p><p> <em> ‘Wait…’ </em> He thought sluggishly, <em> ‘That’s not Janus’s voice…’ </em> </p><p> “Logan,” he heard the voice call, “I think he’s waking up.” </p><p> Virgil managed to force his eyes open just in time to see a blurry blob in blue he assumed was “Logan” coming into… Wait was he in a tent? </p><p> “Where..?” He asked groggily as he tried to sit up again. </p><p> As his vision cleared he noticed a hand in his peripheral and flinched. He turned to see a young looking man in a faded red shirt. </p><p> “Sorry,” The man told him, “but you really should be laying down. </p><p> “He is right.” The not blob agreed, “You don’t want to agitate any of your injuries.” </p><p> Virgil ignored the man in favor of asking, “W-who are you? Where am I?” </p><p> “My name is Logan,” the bespectacled man in what looked like and old dress shirt told him, “The man next to you is Roman. He and our other companions found you unconscious in the forest.”</p><p> That’s right. Saul told the soldiers to tie him up after Janus- Janus! He was still being taken to the Delego! Saul was going to kill him the second he wasn’t needed anymore, Virgil just knew it. This was all his fault he knew he should’ve tried harder to talk Janus out of it and now they were separated and Virgil had no idea how he was supposed to findhimagainheshould’vejust- </p><p> “-eed to breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven, and out for eight, alright?” Someone said. </p><p> Virgil wasn’t sure why any of that was important, but when the person started to count out the pattern he did his best to follow it. </p><p> Eventually Virgil was able to get his breathing mostly under control again. </p><p>“Would you like some water?” Logan asked him. </p><p> Virgil nodded and a moment later he had a cup of water in his hands. “Thank you.” He mumbled before taking several large gulps; draining the cup. </p><p> “Do you mind telling us your name?” Logan asked as he took the cup back. </p><p> “... It’s Virgil.” He told them after a moment. </p><p> “It is nice to meet you, Virgil. Though I suppose the circumstances could be better.” Logan told him. </p><p> “Can either of you tell me where I am?” Virgil asked again. </p><p> “We are approximately a day north of Spoor and west of Zodac.” Logan informed him. </p><p> Virgil blinked, “I have no idea where either of those places are.” He admitted, “Uh, you wouldn’t happen to know how to get to a place called “The Delego” though would you?” He asked tentatively. </p><p> “The what?” </p><p> “Oh I think I’ve heard of that.” Roman told him, “But I don’t know if it exists. It’s part of an old Elanian legend that had to do with the previous royal family.” </p><p> “Oh. Make believe.” Logan frowned. </p><p> “Oh come on, Pocket Watch,” Roman nudged his shoulder, “not all legends are made up.” </p><p> “Be that as it may, the idea that the former royals were the only reason the land didn’t die is still ridiculous.” </p><p> “I still think it’s true!” A voice from outside the tent piped up. </p><p> Silence. </p><p> “Patton, were you eavesdropping?” Logan asked the voice. </p><p> “We both are!” A second voice called. </p><p> Logan sighed, “I apologize for their behavior.” He told Virgil. </p><p> Virgil barely suppressed a jump when two heads suddenly appeared in the opening of the tent. </p><p> “Hi, I’m Patton.” A man with round glasses and a faded blue shirt  told him. </p><p> “And I’m Remus! But I will also respond to bastard, goblin, and sexy.” The one with a mustache said with an odd shoulder movement. </p><p> “Sorry about him.” Roman said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p> “He never did forgive himself for not eating me in the womb when he had the chance.” Remus told him. </p><p> - </p><p> While the young man, Virgil, was somewhat distracted by the twins, Patton took the opportunity to take a proper look at him. The poor kiddo looked so nervous. Then again being surrounded by a bunch of strangers in the woods would probably be nerve wracking on a good day. </p><p> Patton vaguely registered that he seemed familiar as well, but then again he met and spoke to hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people every year along his trading route. Maybe it was just his name? Virgil wasn’t a common name, even in Elan. </p><p> Patton ignored the thoughts. The only Virgil he knew he’d met before was probably long dead by now. So he settled for rescuing this Virgil from stressful social interaction. A quiet grumble gave him the excuse he needed. </p><p> “Are you hungry, kiddo?” Patton asked him. </p><p> Virgil turned red almost instantly and shrunk. That was a yes then. “I just finished making dinner a minute ago. There’s plenty to go around.” </p><p> Virgil seemed to search his face for something for a moment before answering, “... Ok… uh, please?” </p><p> Patton gave a warm smile, “Do you want me to bring some here? Or would you rather eat outside by the fire?” </p><p> “Is… can I please eat outside? If that’s ok?” </p><p> “Of course! Right Lo?” Patton asked. </p><p> “Indeed.” Logan confirmed, “So long as you are careful not to agrivate any of your injuries in the short time it would take to move locations, I believe moving outside may be beneficial.” </p><p> “That’s Logan for yes.” Roman told him. </p><p> Logan adjusted his glasses, “Do you require assistance in moving outside?” He asked. </p><p> “I’m fine.” </p><p> - </p><p> Virgil felt like a little kid again. And not in the carefree happy way, but the way you feel when you know you’re missing something because the adults in the room won’t explain it properly. Like meeting your parents friends for the first time and having no idea what you’re supposed to do. Virgil was pretty sure his social skills were lacking even before, but at least then people would just excuse it as him being a kid. </p><p> Other than Janus, Virgil didn’t have much experience in dealing with other people. Not to mention Saul and the guards who occasionally paid them some mind probably weren’t exactly the friendliest people. </p><p> It wasn’t helping that the four strangers were watching him. The one, Patton, was practically hovering over him as he attempted to move outside. Virgil did his best not to show he was in pain. Partly because he wasn’t about to show weakness to a group of strangers and partly because he didn’t want to give Patton any more reason to keep staring at him like he would shatter any second. </p><p> It seemed like ages but eventually Virgil found himself sitting next to a campfire with a bowl of… something, in his hands. It looked like a thick soup of some sort. Whatever it was tasted amazing. </p><p> On instinct he nearly offered some to Janus. Like that time someone accidentally gave them fresh sweetbread instead of the day old wheat. </p><p> A pang in his chest cut his enjoyment short. Janus should be the one eating delicious food away from any guards or power hungry kings. </p><p>Suddenly he wasn’t as hungry as before. </p><p> “Is something wrong, Kiddo?” </p><p> “No,” he lied, “it’s good.” He said before taking another spoonful. </p><p> Patton didn’t seem to believe him but Virgil was relieved when he didn’t press further. </p><p> “Can I ask something?” Remus asked after a moment. </p><p> Virgil startled when the other three said, “No.” in various tones. </p><p> Remus ignored them. </p><p> “Why were you passed out in the woods looking like you were coughed up by a sick bear?” </p><p> “Remus!” Patton scolded. </p><p> “Oh come on we were all wondering! I just have the balls to ask.” </p><p> Logan sighed, “While it’s true I was curious, I also intended to wait to ask until after our guest had eaten.” </p><p> Virgil’s grip on the bowl tightened. There was no way he could tell them the truth and he held no confidence in his ability to lie. What would he even tell them as a lie? They would figure him out right away. What if they were some of Sauls supporters? Or even if they weren’t they would probably hand him back over anyway if there was a chance for them to get something out of it. He needed to find a way out of here before they found out who he was and then find some other way to get to the Delego before they- </p><p> Virgil dropped the bowl as something heavy fell on his head. “Ah what the-?” </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> Virgil watched as a familiar raven circled over him once before moving to a nearby tree. </p><p> “When I said you’d need something heavier than a stick I didn’t mean get something heavier, asshole.” Virgil said as he rubbed the new bump. </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> “Is that Janus?” Roman asked as he watched the bird. </p><p> “What?” Virgil looked over in horror. How did they know about Janus?! </p><p> “You said the name “Janus” when you were waking up.” Logan reminded him. </p><p> Oh. He did didn’t he? </p><p> “No. That’s just a bird who apparently likes dropping things on my head.” He told them as he shot a glare at the bird. </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> - </p><p> Logan looked down at the object that had been dropped on the man's head. It was an old leather book tied closed with string. What on earth was a raven doing with a book? Let alone in the middle of the forest. </p><p> After picking it up he carefully untied the string and opened the book. Logan was fluent in several languages and could recognize even more. But whatever language the book was written in was a complete mystery. </p><p> “Do you recognize this book?” He asked the birds apparent target. </p><p> Virgil looked over at him and then to the book in his hands before shaking his head. </p><p> Logan flipped through a few more pages before a small piece of paper fell out. </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em> </p><p> The raven flew down from the tree and landed by the piece of paper. It picked the note up and seemed to offer it to Virgil, who took it almost hesitantly. His face shifted quickly to surprise and then confusion as he read before glancing between the bird and the book. </p><p> Logan held out a hand towards him, “May I?” </p><p> He nodded and passed him the note. </p><p> “What does it say?” Roman asked. </p><p> “Is the book cursed? I bet it’s cursed.” Remus said, “I bet anyone who touches it dies mysteriously. Or gets transformed into a bird like that guy!” He added pointing to the raven. </p><p> The raven looked at him but otherwise had nothing to say on the matter. </p><p> “There are no such thing as curses, Remus.” Logan told him. </p><p> “Sure there are!” Remus grinned, “There’s fu-” </p><p> “Language!” Patton said, presumably cutting off Remus’s list of swears. </p><p> Logan rolled his eyes, “The note merely says “This may be of some use to you.” It’s signed by someone named Emile.” He told them. </p><p> “It’s a trap to turn us into pigeons like him!” Remus blurted. </p><p> <em> “Krakakaka!”  </em> The raven flicked its wings in annoyance. </p><p> “See!” </p><p> “I apologize for him,” Logan said when he noticed the strangers confusion, “he’s a bit... eccentric.” </p><p> “That’s putting it lightly.” Roman mumbled. </p><p> Logan ignored him in favor of holding the book out to the young man, “I assume this was meant for you.” </p><p> He hesitated for a moment before taking the book. His brows crinkled in confusion when he opened it. His eyes scanning the page before quickly flipping through the pages and stopping at a point about halfway through. His mouth moved silently as he appeared to slowly read whatever words were written. </p><p> - </p><p> The feeling of familiarity had returned with a vengeance when he heard the name Janus. Virgil and Janus… </p><p> Virgil’s mismatched eyes hadn’t escaped Patton’s notice in the dim light. But it was impossible! The only people he had ever met with heterochromia had to be dead by now! But as he watched the young man named Virgil who’s light and dark eyes slowly scanned the pages of the mystery book, the thought of impossible seemed to lessen to improbable. </p><p> “Virgil and Janus…” </p><p> - </p><p> Virgil’s mind was reeling as he slowly translated the words in front of him. It was one thing to recognize the language but being able to remember how to read it at all was a miracle in itself. Piece by piece the words fit together to create sentences in his mind. This book, this page, was explaining the ritual Saul intended to use. </p><p> The note had said that it had been sent by Emile. That was the weird servant who talked to him and Janus. Why would he have a book like this? Is he the one who told Saul about the Delego? If he was then why find a way to pass the book to Virgil? </p><p> “Virgil and Janus...” </p><p> Virgil’s attention was drawn to the man with the blue shirt and rounded glasses who seemed to be lost in thought. “Virgil and Janus...” Patton mumbled again before looking up at him, “Is... are you that Virgil?” He asked almost hopefully. </p><p> Virgil froze. Had they figured him out already? </p><p> “Not that I don’t love dramatic reveals, but would you mind sharing with the rest of the class, Padré?” </p><p> “Well…” Patton rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “You guys know I’m from the kingdom of Kelling, right? Well I was actually born and raised right here in Elan.” He looked to Virgil, “My parents both worked at the castle. My mother was a chambermaid and my father was one of the stable attendants. My mother and I moved to Kelling after the previous royal family was… you know.” </p><p> Virgil tried to think back on everyone he remembered from when he was a kid. Remembering the names and faces of his friends and even a decent portion of the staff was easy enough for him. He only had so many things to look back on while he and Janus were in the tower after all. He wasn’t sure how old the man was but he was at least a few years older than Virgil. While there was a good chance they never actually spent much, if any, time together if the man was too much older, the chances of Virgil not at least recognizing the name were low. </p><p> “The Elanian royals kept their private lives more… well private. Traditionally a royal isn’t even seen by anyone outside the castle until they turn sixteen. Other than the guards, even the castle staff is never one-hundred percent in agreement on which kid they are. </p><p> “All anyone knew for sure about the last prince was that he had dark hair and heterochomia. Janus and Virgil were the only kids in the castle who matched the description. No one knew which one of them was the prince though because they spent almost all their time together. After the coup everyone assumed they were killed.” </p><p> “... How did you escape?” Virgil managed to ask after a moment, “Saul he…” </p><p> “He captured most of the young boys.” Patton smiled sympathetically, “Because the soldiers were focused on looking for them, most of the women and girls were left alone.”</p><p> Patton looked back towards his friends with a strange expression, “So… there’s kinda something else I’ve been keeping from you guys. I kept meaning to tell you at some point but there was never really a good… time I guess?” He reached into his shirt and pulled out a simple looking charm on a small chain, “I figure now is probably as good a time as any.” He said as he removed the necklace. </p><p> Virgil watched as his already soft features seemed to soften even more, and pointedly did not watch as his chest started to grow. </p><p> “When the castle was attacked people were still using she/her to refer to me. It wasn’t until my mother and I made it to Kelling that I decided to tell her I was actually a man. I don’t think she was totally thrilled at first, but she did help me cut my hair. She even helped me pick my name.” He smiled weakly before putting the necklace back on and shifting again. </p><p> The camp was silent for a moment before Logan cleared his throat, “Patton, while I am very glad you were able to tell us this and understand why you chose not to tell us earlier, I must know, where on <em>earth </em> did you get a transfiguration charm?” </p><p> Patton smile brightened, “You know how whenever we pass through Foceng I always make us stop at my aunts house?” </p><p> “And give her most of our jam, yes.” </p><p> “Well she’s not actually my aunt. I met her by accident years ago and she offered to make a deal.” </p><p> “Hah!” Roman exclaimed, causing Virgil to jump, “I knew you couldn’t possibly be related to that dragonwitch!” </p><p> Logan sighed, “For the last time, there are no such things as dragon witches.” </p><p> “What’s a dragon witch?” Virgil found himself asking, thankful to have the conversation on anything but him. </p><p> Roman’s face lit up at the question, “It’s a terrible monster! Not quite human but pretends to be one to trick wayward travelers and ruin their lives!” </p><p> “Roman!” Patton scolded, “Martha isn’t a monster, or a dragon witch. Just a… normal witch?” </p><p> “Hah! I knew I liked her.” Remus cackled. </p><p> Logan cleared his throat, “While I would like to have an explanation as to how you met a witch, survived, and worked out some sort of deal involving my jam-” “Our jam.” Patton reminded- “I do believe you were telling us something about our guest being a possible thought dead monarch.” </p><p> <em> ‘Crap.’ </em> Virgil thought as the others seemed to remember as well. </p><p> “Oh- Right,” Patton said, “anyway, I got out because people thought I was a girl and Virgil and Janus were assumed dead.” He looked back towards Virgil, “But I’m guessing since it sounds like you were there, that you are that Virgil.” </p><p> Virgil took in a steadying breath before nodding, “We tried to escape through the stables but got caught after someone injured our horse…” he wrapped his arms around his legs as he thought back, “Saul didn’t know which of us was the prince either. We were too scared to say anything. But, but then he threatened to kill the others until someone told. Jan- Prince Janus tried to make a deal with him. Kill him and let everyone else go.” He squeezed his eyes shut when his vision started to blur, “But Saul didn’t want to kill him because of the legend. He told Janus he could choose one of us to save.” </p><p> Virgil took deep breaths as he tried to regain control of himself. </p><p> “We ended up getting locked in one of the towers. But a couple days ago Saul came bursting in saying something about transferring the royal magic to him. We were being taken to a place called the Delego. He’s going to force Janus to do some sort of ritual and said that if he did he would let us go.” </p><p> “If that’s true then how did you escape?” Logan asked. </p><p> “I didn’t.” Virgil told him, “A wheel fell off the wagon at some point and before we started moving again Janus tried to convince Saul to let me go.” </p><p> “And it worked?” Romans eyes blew wide. </p><p> “Not exactly…” Virgil pulled in another steadying breath, “He left me knocked out and tied to a tree. I met that asshole when I woke up.” </p><p> <em> “Kra!” </em>The bird responded before preening his feathers in disinterest. </p><p> “I was trying to catch up to them before they made it to the Delego but I guess I uh… passed out along the way…” He could feel his face burning at the admission. </p><p> “So the Delego actually exists?” Roman said as he looked over at Logan with a bit of smugness. </p><p> “I think so?” Virgil told them as he looked back to the book in his hands, “Saul said it did, and so does this book. We had to be going somewhere.” </p><p> “So what’s your plan?” Remus piped up. </p><p> “What?” </p><p> “The figurative steps you intend to take in order to achieve your goal.” Logan clarified. </p><p> “Um… find the road I was following and catch up to Janus before Saul…” Virgil couldn’t bring himself to add the ‘kills him’ to it. Because in all likelihood even if he did manage to make it in time Saul would kill them both regardless of whether the ritual or whatever it was worked or not. </p><p> “And if you manage to get there in time?” </p><p> Admittedly that part stumped him. </p><p> After a moment of awkward silence Logan spoke again, “What resources do you have at your disposal?” </p><p> “What?” </p><p> Logan adjusted his glasses, “What skills, knowledge, and items do you possess that could help you achieve your goal.” </p><p> Virgil thought for a moment, “I mean… I have this book I guess?” Logan nodded in encouragement, “Um… I’m pretty sure they can’t really do anything without it which will give me more time to catch up… but I also know that Saul is a bastard and probably has a backup plan of some sort.” </p><p> “What about Prince Janus, how do you think he will play into the situation?” Logan asked calmly. </p><p> “I mean he’s usually pretty level headed in stressful situations. And he usually knows when I’m up to something so given enough clues he might be able to figure out what ever I intend to do? He probably won’t be happy about it but, like, I can’t just let him... get hurt, right?” </p><p> - </p><p> Patton smiled as he watched the way Virgil’s eyes lit up and his shoulders seemed a bit less tense when talking about Prince Janus. He also noticed the looks on his friends faces. </p><p> “Am I correct in assuming that you can read the language the book is written in?” Logan asked. </p><p> Virgil looked unsure but nodded, “kinda sorta?” </p><p> Logan gave a slightly confused look, “Is that a yes?” </p><p> Virgil hesitated but nodded again. </p><p> “Excellent, now, while the book may provide useful, if nothing else it may provide more time if your assumption is correct, we should assume that it will otherwise hold no important information-“ <em> “Kra!” </em> “-hush, in which case we should rely on other factors. Do you know how many guards Saul has with him?” </p><p> Virgil blinked, “What?” </p><p> “How many combatants will be guarding Prince Janus and the surrounding areas?” </p><p> “... I don't know, maybe twenty? Why?” </p><p> “Knowing the difference in numbers will allow-” </p><p> “No, why are you asking about all... this?” Virgil asked as he motioned with his hands. </p><p> Logan paused and glanced around to the rest of them. Patton smiled and gave him a nod of encouragement. He couldn’t help but notice Romans and Remus give their own motions of confirmation as well. </p><p> “My apologies I had assumed you would like assistance in this matter.” Logan said as he adjusted his glasses nervously. </p><p> Virgil narrowed his eyes and glanced around in suspicion, “Why?” </p><p> “Well normally when faced with-” </p><p> “Lolo,” Remus interrupted, causing Logan’s nose to crinkle in distaste at the nickname, “I think he wants to know why we want to help him.” </p><p> “Ah. In that case there are a multitude of reasons why helping you would be beneficial. Disregarding the morality of things, the fact that helping you, and succeeding, would likely result in many of the former laws and regulations being reimplemented in Elan and as such would benefit not only this kingdoms economy and general quality of life for its people, but likely those of neighboring kingdoms as well.” Logan told him. </p><p> “Helping you would help a lot of people and we’d be assholes not to help.” Remus clarified when Virgil seemed confused. </p><p> “Yes, that is what I said. Was that not clear?” Logan asked.  </p><p> “Whadda ya say, kiddo? Will you let us help you?” </p><p> Virgil blinked in confusion for a moment before speaking, “Um… I mean… uh, sure?” </p><p> “Great!” Patton felt slightly bad when Virgil flinched at his sudden outburst but decided to move on as if he hadn’t noticed, “But I say we hold off any more planning until tomorrow morning. For now I want everyone to finish eating and then we’ll all get a good nights sleep and then we can head out in the morning when there’s enough light. Sound good?” </p><p> When he was met with a few begrudging agreements he smiled and moved to refill Virgil’s spilled bowl. </p><p> - </p><p> Janus sat quietly in the corner of the wagon. His head hidden in his arms. He had given up on screaming hours ago. </p><p> It wasn’t like he truly believed any of it would convince them to turn around and free Virgil, but it made him feel better at least. </p><p> He hadn’t actually thought Saul would willingly let either of them go. But then he made it seem like he was considering it. Janus actually kneeled to the bastard and begged like a damn dog. He even swallowed his pride enough to kiss the fucking boot. </p><p> But worst of all was he made Janus believe for a split second that he would actually let Virgil go. </p><p> Now Virgil was tied to a tree in the middle of who knows where. If Janus had just listened to him then at least they would still be together. They’d be royally screwed but at least they would have each other. </p><p> The cool air that had slowly started to fill the cell on wheels only made him think of Virgil more. At least he had some shelter but Virgil was exposed. How long would he last before Saul decided he was worth going back for? </p><p> They would be at the Delego by tomorrow and then it was only a matter of time before- </p><p> Janus was startled from his thoughts by a quiet knock on the side of the wagon. </p><p> “Your friend will be alright.” A familiar voice whispered, “There’s a good chance he isn’t even tied anymore.” </p><p> Janus had countless questions for the weird servant but before his brain had a chance to catch up with the words he was hearing, the man was already walking away. </p><p> ~ </p><p> <strong> Earlier that day... </strong> </p><p> “Are you sure you can do this?” Emile asked. </p><p> “Girl relax, it’s a book not a boulder.” </p><p> “Need I remind you of-” </p><p> “No you do not!” </p><p> Emile gave the man one last look of skepticism before handing over the book he had... reclaimed from Saul. </p><p> The man took the book with a smirk before he paused, “... I have a lot riding on this too you know?” </p><p> “I am aware. And I realize that you stand to lose more than I do. But I’ve also known you for quite a while and you do have a history of getting... well distracted.” Emile told him. </p><p> “That’s- ...ok that’s fair. But it’s different this time.” </p><p> Emile smiled knowingly, “I trust you, Sleep.”  </p><p> Remy left the one currently going by Emile with a wink before transforming and flying away with the book. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> Hey look at that I finally managed to finish this chapter after rewriting the entire middle three times. (Also it ended up being way longer than planned. Believe it or not I actually cut this short) And look we even have all the characters so far isn’t that great? Definitely not gonna get worse for anyone. :) </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>